All For One
by readers101
Summary: To explain this story in a few sentences is a fool's goal...look inside for the low down on this FanFic...
1. Really Important Author's Note

**Really Important Author's Note:**

One, I don't own Inuyasha, so now that that's out of the way… I'll get into the details. This idea popped into my head, like, yesterday. I'm going to start off this FanFic/SongFic, and I'll let you, the readers/reviewers add chapters to the story… If this sparks your interest, then by all means read on to the next chapter written by me, but if this just sounds like a bore to you, turn back…but here's the deal… if you have a chapter all written up and would go with this story, leave a review with the newest chapter including:  
Obviously your review of the chapter  
Whether or not you'd like to add to this story

Then you mail me… (click on my pen name, my bio will pop up and click on email) with your chapter and your name/pen-name. When I decide who's got the best chapter(s) to tie in with the story, I'll email you saying that I've picked your chapter and will post it on I know this sounds confusing, but I'm gonna see if this will work.

_Someone No One Can See_


	2. Chapter One by Someone No One Can See

_All right here's the first chapter, written by me...sorry it's so short, but that was all that I could fit in for the verses of the songs that I chose._  
**

* * *

All For One…**

**Chapter One by Someone No One Can See**

The golden sun peeked over the hills. Each ray stretching out to wake up the world.

_**I wake up in the morning**_  
_**Put on my face  
**__**The one that's gonna get me  
**__**Through another day  
**__**Doesn't really matter  
**__**How I feel inside  
**__**This life is like a game sometimes**_

A ray of sunlight managed to find its way through one of Kaede's windows to fall on Kagome's sleeping face. Slowly her eyes opened to reveal the warm, brown gaze that the world, both feudal and future, knew. She stretched her arms; she knew what the day would bring. Fights, finding shards, more fights, Inuyasha chasing after Kikyo, even more fights, possible running into Koga, Inuyasha's petty jealousy, a whole more ton of fights, sits, and Kagome going home. But today, she was in a good mood, and it felt like a good day. _I won't let anything piss me off today._

Outside, Inuyasha came walking up the hill, treading through the dew filled grass. Normally, he would be in "his" tree but last night, well you could guess who he went to see. (Hint: Kikyo)

_**Then you came around me**_  
_**The walls just disappeared  
**__**Nothing to surround me  
**__**To keep me from my fears  
**__**I'm unprotected  
**__**See how I've opened up  
**__**You've made me trust**_

Inuyasha had to seriously contemplate life at this point in time. Time was running out. Kagome and him and been finding the shards so fast that they could practically finish the Shikon jewel tomorrow, given that Naraku didn't have half of it. He had a choice to make. To go to hell and never see day again, with Kikyo, or stay and live with Kagome.

When Kagome came into his life, he'd still held a grudge against humans, but it was Kagome and her warm personality and open heart that shattered his heart of stone and made him realize he still had a heart. She'd made him see his whole life differently.

_Face it,_ Inuyasha thought to himself. _Kagome means so much to me, as much as Kikyo does. _He sat down on the top of the hill. _But somewhere in my heart, she means more than anything, dead or alive. _Inuyasha hung his head. He couldn't just give up on Kikyo, though. He had a promise to keep. And Kikyo wasn't about to let him break it.

* * *

_Alright, this verses are from Avril Lavigne's "Naked". If you thought up of anything to add to this story, by all means! Express your creative-ness here...but take it easy...I'm intending to rate this a PG-13 or something. Have fun! (R&R if you want) ... xox_


	3. Chapter Two by Yuki Kesuma

_So this did work... thank you toYuki Kesuma for graciously writing a chapter for this facfic/songfic... her work is deeply appreciated... onto chapter two._  
**

* * *

**

**All For One…**

Chapter 2

Inuyasha had spent many sleepless nights considering his options. On one hand Kikyo had been is first love but she only loved him out of loneliness, Kagome loved him for who he was and didn't try to change him but she was form a different world, with her family on the other side. Kikyo had stood by him when no one else would but so had Kagome. But when he ignored the past and thought about what was happening then and there he realized something. Kikyo wanted him **dead** and with her. Kagome wanted him **alive** but with whomever made him happy, no matter how much she hurt. Kikyo wanted him dead and take everything from him just for her. Kagome wanted him alive and give everything up just for him. And so, he had made his choice.

He reached the god tree, where it all started...and ended.

Kagome stepped out of Kaede's cozy little hut. She was greeted with the warm rays of the brilliant sun above her and the wonderful sound of the village children playing around her. The day just seemed...perfect. She wandered the streets looking for her friends. Finally she saw Sango sitting on top of a hill over looking the village. She appeared to be in deep thought.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome called out to her friend. Sango looked around for the source of the voice, when she finally spotted Kagome she waved at her. Kagome took the invitation and ran up the steep hill, plopping down next to her.  
"Good morning Kagome, sleep well?" Sango asked.  
"Yes very much so. What are ya doin up here?"  
"Thinking."  
"That's always good. Where are the others?"  
"Miroku is out in the meadow meditating and Shippo and Kaede are collecting herbs."  
"Inuyasha?"  
"He went to the God tree saying he had some unfinished business to deal with."  
"Oh. Okay."  
"You're ok with that?"  
"Yea. I mean it's not like I have a say but it's his choice."  
Kikyo glared at Inuyasha in disbelief. This couldn't be happening, she wouldn't believe it.

"You would rather have **_her?_**" She spat out.  
"Yes." He stared straight into her eyes. "You shouldn't be here. Go back to where you belong."

Kikyo's evil metabolic laugh rang though the trees.

"You forget Inuyasha, you don't belong here either. You and I were meant to die together and be together forever."

"Then why am I still alive?"

"Not for long." Like a flash Kikyo strung her bow and let the arrow fly. If her heart was pierced, so would his.

Kagome and the gang sat around the fire in Kaede's hut sipping their stew in silence. The only sound was the crackling flames. The sun was setting and still no sign of Inuyasha. Kagome had hoped to spend her perfect day with him but he obviously had other plans. She wasn't angry just sad.

"Excuse me." She set down her bowl and left the hut.  
"Where's she going?" Shippo asked.  
"To find Inu Yasha." Miroku said with out looking up from his plate. After all this wasn't unusual.

Kagome walked off over the hill and into the forest named after the one she searched for. She came upon the clearing where she first met him, Inuyasha. He was nowhere to be seen. She thought about heading back when she caught a glimpse of red haori and silver hair poking out on the other side at the base of the tree.

"Inu Yasha?" No answer. She walked over and went behind the tree. He was there, no question, the question was, was he alive?

* * *

_Well there it is... the next chapter to All For One... the story that lets you play it out... hope to get a few more entries into it from other readers though...and again, thank you toYuki Kesuma for submitting this chapter... until then... bon voyage and happy writing... R&R .... xox_


End file.
